fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Magic Precure
Rainbow Magic Precure is the second fanseries made by Tiffany-chan123. The series is themed around rainbows, colors, emotions, and true friendship. Rainbow Magic Precure is currently planned for 49 episodes. Plot. Link to story here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12887805/1/Rainbow-Magic-Precure https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169222 Long ago....There was a beautiful kingdom known as Irokuku, ruled by the beautiful Queen Wiess and King Griseo, and there daughter Princess Shiro. This kingdom had some of the most beautiful colors and architecture you will ever see, but when a shadow-like force of darkness unleashes utter chaos and horror upon the kingdom, but in a last ditch effort, Queen Wiess sends her most faithful fairy servant Graye to earth to save Irokuku. Graye then falls from sky, landing on the forhead of a young 14 year old girl walking home from school, the fairy introduces himself, wierding out the young 14 year old, she then introduces herself as Sakura Kino and Graye tells her that she's the heroine, thinking that it's just bizarre she hides Graye in her backpack and heads home, however, she sees a tall dark figure known as Arashi unleashing a giant shadowy monster known as a Kurokage, in her hometown no less! So Graye and Sakura rush outside, making Sakura a little anxious, however Graye gives her a little device known as the Silver Lock and it's activator the Pink Color Key and on that moment....A new Precure was about to awaken. Characters Pretty Cure Sakura Kino / Cure Rose Sakura is a sweet yet somewhat normal leader of the Rainbow Magic Precure, she likes to embrace her feminine side, who is also kind, and is sensitive to needs of others. Sakura first thought that being a Precure would be quite a bizarre thing, but once she found the rest of the team, she warmed up to the group and to being a Precure, she also cares a lot about Nijiki Island and her family and friends safety. Even though she can get quite sensitive and hardheaded at times. Ruby Akashiro / Cure Crimson She's a fashionable and seductive diva, who loves flirting and thinking about boys, who also dreams about becoming a successful fashion designer. Ruby is extroverted, optimistic, courageous and confident, along with being very popular at Hanayaka Academy, and loves wearing clothes and is also the daughter of a rich man....But, she can be quite self centered, spoiled and has quite the temper, and sometimes cares about her hair and clothes more than her fighting. Mikan Tachibana / Cure Orange Mikan is a real tomboy at heart, she's a girl who loves sports, as well as mandarin oranges and the popular soda brand "Zeste!", (mainly the orange flavour) who mainly hangs around at the park, or on the beaches on Nijiki Island either playing volleyball, jogging or collecting seashells, mainly due to her family living near the coastal areas of the island. She's also energetic, warm, friendly, tolerant and accepting of others, but she can be a bit ignorant and sluggish, she is still a really nice person, and is a student that the younger children at Hanayaka Academy look up to. Hinata Kiiroi / Cure Yellow Probably the most cheerful and fun of the Rainbow Magic Precure, Hinata's parents run a flower shop in Hanayaka Town, who loves planting flowers and looking for bugs and insects, mainly butterflies. Hinata is also very fun to be around and is also very kind and caring, even though she is very VERY! Curious, and is probably the easiest member of the team to distract, and is distracted by the simplest of things like looking at a butterfly flying around outside a class window where she should be working in class for example, she also often hangs out in the Hekishoku park, mainly due to it's abundance of flowers and butterflies. Midori Suzuki / Cure Viridian Probably the responsible of the group. Midori is quite the interesting person, she is said to own a surprising amount of money, and is known to be generous, compassionate, and kind, and is quite peaceful and natural, but the thing that most people, heck! Most of her teammates don't know about her is....She's very envious of the leader, and hates being left out, and wants to be loved and struggles with making friends and is a little bit shy, but when she became Cure Viridian for the first time, she gained a lot more confidence. Sato Aoyama / Cure Ocean Probably the most intelligent of the group. Sato is a loyal and organized student who is also tranquil and calm and trustworthy....At times, she's actually a real big perfectionist who is obsessed getting her work done and can be really stubborn at times, but once you get to know her, she's actually quite nice and extremely creative who enjoys being in a group rather than being on her own, and is interested in learning about the history of Irokuku and has a huge grudge against Ruby. Azumi Murasakino / Cure Violet A gentle and free spirit whose feelings run deep, who also works at a maid cafe in Hanayaka Town, she is pretty shy, but she can get her work done surprisingly well and cares deeply about her fellow workers and her job, and is also a very good cook. Azumi also dreams about luxury and royality, and is interested in finding out about Irokuku's royalty and architecture, but she can be quite moody and sensitive at times and is very compassionate about the rest of the group. Allies Graye ''' Graye is a loyal yet sometimes sharp and prickly servant to the Irokuku's royal family, he isn't well versed in Nijiki Island, and wants to know more about the people, mainly humans and animals, who is also a wolf fairy hybrid, he ends his sentences with "Raye~". White Knight A mysterious warrior who appears later on, she is described as a woman with similar powers to the Rainbow Magic Precure, but wears a mask to hide her face. Villains (The Dark Shades) Arashi The first villain to show up, he uses kung fu and the power of storms, he's an easily pissed off dude who's kinda stupid but skilled. Caerula The main commander of the three generals, and the brains of the trio, she's a lovely yet deadly and surprisingly clever woman who would manipulate anyone to get her way, as well as being devoted to her master. She controls black matter. Kokushibyo A strong yet sadistic man who has survived a surprising amount of deadly illnesses, he came into the dark shades after Mushoku cured him of probably the deadliest illness he had....But, making Kokushibyo insane in the process, he has power over poison.....He also likes hanging out with Rats. Mushoku The big bad of the season, He's a cruel spirit made out of pure dark matter who wishes to make both the world of Irokuku and Earth colourless and lifeless.... Other Characters Ayako Inoue A classmate of Sakura, she's a young traditional dancer in training, and the leader of the Rainbow Magic Precure fanclub! '''Items The Silver Lock The Precure's Tranformation device. The silver lock is a silver heart shaped lock, which can only be unlocked using the color keys, when the Rainbow Magic Precure transform into there alter egos, The Silver Lock becomes a belt for the girls to wear. The Color Keys The very items that activate "The Silver Lock". The Color Keys are small golden keys that come in many different variations. The main Color Keys are the ones used for the "Rainbow Magic Precure" and the keys themselves are said to be made by a mysterious blacksmith who lives in Irokuku. Gallery Rainbow Magic Precure (Civillian Forms).png|Civillian forms Rainbow Magic Precure.png|Pretty Cure Forms 180219kisekae.png|School Uniforms WP_20171219_10_55_22_Pro.jpg|Graye The Dark Shades.png|The Dark Shades Polls Favourite Pretty Cure? Sakura Kino / Cure Rose Ruby Akashiro / Cure Crimson Mikan Tachibana / Cure Orange Hinata Kiiroi / Cure Yellow Midori Suzuki / Cure Viridian Sato Aoyama / Cure Ocean Azumi Murasakino / Cure Violet Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Tiffanychan123's Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Rainbow Magic Precure Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Rainbow Themed Series